Hungover
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Naruto is heartbroken or is he hungover walking home, while contemplating his actions about last night's party.


**Hungover**

_Naruto is heartbroken or is it the hangover he has from last night's party. Contemplating his actions, he realizes he's in love with his best friend. _

Snowysess: This is a one-shot of a Sasunaru pairing. Please be mindful that this is Yaoi, and it will include some mature scenes. You've been warned!

**

* * *

**

**One-shot**

He didn't know what to do. It felt as though everything around him seemed to fade away into darkness, and Naruto felt a heavy weight appear on his shoulders. People walking past him or next to him quickly became apart of the dark background, destroying all of his positive thoughts completely. He couldn't feel the stares they were surely giving him, and he could only ignore the pain shooting up his spine as he walked the busy streets towards the direction of his home. It didn't help that he had a throbbing headache and the sun's bright rays with the smell of early pollution in the air mixed with coffee only made things worse for Naruto.

There was one simple reason as to why he was in this state. His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha was the cause.

Just the thought of the other teen's name made his heart clench painfully in his chest and his stomach feel horrible. He blinked back the tears, eyes burning at the resistance. Naruto didn't know what to think. He usually didn't do much thinking about a problem since he would do everything in his means to fix it. He couldn't possible fix this, though. His emotions were in a chaotic state because of last night. His headache only seemed to get worse with each passing step. It took almost all his will power to ignore the noisy surroundings around him. It was the morning rush hours of the city, making him want to become invisible as soon as possible. He didn't want to draw extra attention to himself since he was limping.

He couldn't believe everything felt so…wrong. He didn't want to feel regret or guilt for leaving Sasuke's house. He didn't want to feel depressed, hopeless, or the sudden confusion.

What the hell was going on? Shouldn't he be happy it was summer? Should he be filled with self satisfaction for graduating high school? Shouldn't he push these weak thoughts away? Instead, he couldn't think of any happy thought because of what he did last night.

What exactly happened last night? Why did everything seem as though it was out of control? They were good questions, but Naruto didn't know the answer to either. It started off like any other party. He simply stopped walking then. He leaned against a random building his face downcast, looking at his knee length black and orange laced boots. He still had party clothes on, it was a Saturday morning, and he was sure he looked a mess.

Yesterday was so vivid, almost like a dream but he knew it wasn't. Sasuke wasn't one for parties, but Naruto convinced him last week that he should host one in the beginning of the summer.

Naruto sighed as his memories flashed in his mind. He had just got out of the shower, a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. The delicious scent of mango and orange clung to his skin and hair. He knew Sasuke would comment about his girly smell but he didn't care. He actually preferred to smell like a girl than the smell of a musky teenage boy, unlike his fellow peers.

Glancing at the digital clock on his night stand, he realized he only had twenty minutes before Sasuke picked him up. He grabbed the outfit that he put on the bed. Five minutes later he was standing in the mirror, trying to make sure he looked decent.

White leather pants hugged his legs and ass perfectly showing off every asset. He pulled out his knee length black and orange laced boots, boosting his short height by an inch. An orange vest like shirt showed off his silver belly ring, and outlined his lower abs which had a spiral circling into his belly button. His favorite necklace of a white spiral hung around his neck almost disappearing into his shit. It was a birthday present from Sasuke and he wore it almost every day. He didn't really know why, though. His hair was styled as usual since he didn't have time to do anything with the unruly spikes. He knew full well that he was going to be sweating later on tonight. Satisfied by his appearance, he walked away from the mirror.

Naruto sprayed a small bit of cologne and pocketed his cell phone in his only pocket. He didn't want his father worrying about him so he was going to call him once midnight hit. He made his way downstairs; his three bedroom house wasn't that big. After all, his father was a simple firefighter. His older brother, Kyuubi was an auto mechanic so they didn't make much money, but it supports him. It was a good thing Kyuubi was out with his own friends. If he saw Naruto like the he wouldn't be able to walk out the house ever again. He'll be humiliated for the rest of his days.

Only ten minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. Naruto was anxious about talking to Sasuke for some weird reason. Would the other teen laugh at his outfit? It wasn't too tight, right? He guessed he'll find out soon.

He opened the door, his eyes clashing with fathomless obsidian eyes. Naruto watched those eyes disconnect from his and look down over his outfit. They widened slightly and the usual scowl on Sasuke's face lowered into a flat line.

"Naruto." He said, his eyes never removing from his pants.

"Is there a problem with my clothes?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Naruto didn't know if he should be insulted or embarrassed by the way he said his name.

"No. There's nothing wrong with you. You look…good." Sasuke returned his gaze with an intense stare.

Naruto resisted the urge to blush at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Are you ready?" he asked with a lick of his lips.

Naruto felt anxious again, a funny feeling was building in his stomach at Sasuke's stare. He didn't really understand why Sasuke's opinion meant so much to him. Every time the blonde commented on his outfit in a good sense, he felt unbelievably happy. He nodded briefly.

He looked over the raven's outfit, wondering what the other teen decided to wear. Sasuke had on black baggy pants, containing at least six pockets overall and slightly sagging to show the rim of his navy blue boxers. His shirt was a simple white tank top, showing off his tribal comma tattoo on his left shoulder. He had a red and white fan necklace that all of his family usually wore. His hair was normal, a black headband kept his long bands from falling in his eyes. His wrists had matching bands and he wore his white shoes with black laces.

"You're not bad yourself." He said as calmly as he could. He felt extra saliva in his mouth and the fluttering of his stomach wasn't helping matters.

Sasuke smirked, his handsome face becoming even more attractive. Naruto closed the door after himself and followed the taller of the two to his small black car. Sasuke was son of one of the ambassador's of Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha, famous for bringing peace between many other countries. Sasuke was kidnapped once, didn't really remember what happened but he came back with cold eyes. It nearly took two years for Sasuke to be back to normal.

Naruto was happy to hear that the kidnappers were caught before anything else could've happened.

He climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Sasuke pulled out of his driveway. The reason why they were having this party in the first place was because Sasuke's father was out of town until Monday morning. It also had to deal with the fact that they just graduated high school only four days ago. It was a way to let loose without having to deal with consequences. Naruto could only hope this party was worth it.

When they arrived to Sasuke's six bedroom house with a pool in the backyard, Naruto noticed many things. The place was packed with teens of all ages, laughing loudly on the porch, couples arguing, overconfident boys hollering at girls to join their group, and loud music pulsed all around him. He glanced at Sasuke nervously but the Uchiha was glaring at anyone that came too close to him.

Naruto was only there for thirty seconds and he was already sweating. They walked into the house, heat hit Naruto like a wave and the smell of sweat mixed with alcohol slightly scared him. He smiled, saying hello to anyone who came up to him as he followed Sasuke deeper into the house towards the kitchen. He looked around into the living room to see writing bodies up against each other, a game of cards at a small table not far from the make-shift dance floor, and the usual stoic classmates leaning against the wall.

Naruto followed the raven as he continued to glare so people would move out of the way. It was kind of funny now that Sasuke was the host, the one responsible for all of this. He wanted his best friend to loosen up a bit, even if it was just for a little while. He would tease him about it but he felt no need to voice his opinion since the Uchiha was already annoyed. He also made him promise that he wouldn't be such a bastard to everyone. Instead, Sasuke chose to ignore questions directed at him, faking like it was too loud to hear a word. One person was louder than the speakers. Sakura Haruno, she had a crush on Sasuke since elementary school.

"Hey Sasuke! Do you want to dance with me?" she practically screamed in his ear.

Naruto felt a small surge of jealousy but it was quickly pushed away once he saw Sasuke back away from her instantly. He shook his head, glaring at her as she tried to rub her breasts on him.

Sakura couldn't get any more forward. Sasuke pushed her away from him, clearly disgusted. He simply walked away, wanting to be as far from her as possible. Naruto couldn't get pass the crowded hallway so he started having a conversation with a random girl. When she asked for a drink, he happily got it for her but once he got back to the spot she was no where to be seen. He didn't want the drink to go to waste so he drunk it instead.

He felt the drink going down his throat, heating up his whole body. He was already sweating so how was it possible to be even hotter. He dropped the cup on the floor and went into the kitchen. Everything seemed so much brighter. He saw a couple making out on the counter and ignored them to grab another cup of punch. He drank it within seconds, finally deciding to look for Sasuke. Sakura had separated him from his best friend and he cursed her because of it.

By the time he found him, which was near the stairs having a conversation with Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. Naruto knew when he started stumbling he was drunk. He stumbled towards the sexy looking raven, pushing everyone rudely away.

"I'm s-sorry for bu-bumping i-into y-you." Hinata Hyuuga said and ran the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

"Did you just step on my shoe?"

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" A female shouted as he passed her.

"What the fuck?"

"Jerk!" Naruto giggled at the insult.

"It would be wise to lie down in your inebriated state." Shino said.

"You just ran into me, you ass!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Uzumaki, be lucky you're intoxicated or I would've did bodily harm to you." Neji Hyuuga glared at him as he continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"What got you in a rush?"

"Fucking dick!"

"Do you have a death wish?" Gaara Sabaku threatened.

Naruto ignored most of them, grinning back at the ones who dared to push him back as well. Once he finally made it to Sasuke he collapsed against the other teen's broad back.

Sasuke sounded concerned. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Nngh." He groaned incoherently.

"Shit! He's a light weight." Exclaimed Kiba.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, he is small and I doubt the idiot ate anything before the party."

Naruto could hardly stand straight or think straight. His body felt too light to be real and his head buzzed with uncontrollable excitement.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Naruto shook his head stubbornly and vaguely felt like he was pouting. "No! I don't wanna!"

Kiba laughed. "Damn, he's so cute!"

Sasuke then turned around bracing Sasuke with his arms. "Hn. We need to take him upstairs."

Naruto slurred. "Stop!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you need help carrying him, Sasuke?"

"No, I got it."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the lazy teen. He tried stepping forward to poke him but ended up stumbling over his feet, almost hitting the floor. A pair of strong pale arms stopped his fall, Kiba laughing at the scene. Naruto was suddenly picked up bridal style waving his hands happily in the air. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was dying in embarrassment.

Sasuke shook his head as they started going up the steps, away from the rest of the population. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, staring Sasuke directly in the eyes. They made it to the top of the stairs away from prying ears. Naruto grinned mischievously. "Fuck me."

Sasuke paused, eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly gaping. "What?"

He nuzzled the raven's neck, a small giggle escaping him. "Fuck me." He repeated. "It'll be our little secret."

Sasuke stared down at him. "You shouldn't tease, Naruto."

"I'm not teasing. I've wanted you to fuck me into any hard or soft surface since the ninth grade. I just haven't told you yet." He fumbled with his buckle on his leather pants. "See, I'm hard." To prove his point even more, Naruto rubbed the growing erection, moaning in Sasuke's arms.

Naruto felt the Uchiha's arms start to tremble and before he knew it, he was slammed on the nearest bed. He didn't seem to mind, half lidded eyes taking in Sasuke's more muscular form. A few seconds later, he was locked in a passionate kiss, tongues going as far as they could go into the other's mouth. Sasuke trailed a hand between them, cupping and caressing his cock through his tight pants. He groaned at the feel of the other's hands on him.

It wasn't long before he was naked, obsidian eyes watching him hungrily. The other teen licked his lips. "I waited a long time for this, Naruto."

Naruto gasped when a hand rubbed his inner thigh and then softly but firmly grabbed his erection. Their mouths met once more and he closed his eyes in bliss. Everything went into a white abyss after that.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what happened after that but he could tell from this morning. He woke up in Sasuke's bed, both of them naked, dried cum on his stomach and his ass sore. He wasn't dumb enough to deny what went on last night. He had quickly took a shower and redressed as silently as he could before he left the Uchiha's house. He felt ashamed for his actions but yet happy that he got it out of his system.

Sasuke was his first kiss, first love, and first real friend. It was too bad he'll have to give that up because of his preferences. He had recently found out he was gay in an unorthodox way. He gotten drunk and revealed a secret that he didn't even know he had. Not to mention the fact, that he felt heartbroken over Sasuke. He knew things would never be the same between them. Things would turn for the worse, so it was better to just walk away while he still could.

There was one question, nagging him in the back of his mind. Why did Sasuke listen to him? Why did his best friend fuck him and even make hickies all over his body? Could the raven like him back?

He sighed, straightening himself up, continuing his journey home. When he got into the house he peeled off his tight layer of clothing, throwing it into the hamper. The smell of Sasuke lingered on his clothes and that's when it hit him. He not only loved his best friend but he was in love with him. That bastard! He was in love with a down right bastard. Naruto thought he was going to laugh but a choked sob escaped his throat.

Naruto touched his cheeks feeling tears going down them. His eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He broke down then. In his own pit of loneliness, he cried silently to himself finally letting his emotions overwhelm him.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! You got a visitor!" Kyuubi announced, not bothering to knock on his door as he swung it open.

Naruto frowned up at his older brother. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Well, too bad. Dad is tired of you moping around. I have other things to do than watch to cry about your love woes." Kyuubi glared at him before stomping away.

It has been only two days since the party and Naruto avoided Sasuke as much as he could. He never responded to his texts or his phone calls. He knew eventually the Uchiha would just show up, but he thought he had more time. Clearly the other teen was serious about having a conversation with him. Naruto couldn't do it though. If he saw Sasuke now, he would probably just break down.

He heard footsteps coming towards his room. He turned his back, feeling the tears start to burn his eyes. He tried so hard to stop them from falling, that is until he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto."

He spun around, tears trailing down his cheeks and staring at the raven haired teen with wide eyes. He couldn't speak with the lump in his throat. His heart was beating fast in his chest, almost threatening to explode.

Obsidian eyes softened, and Sasuke stepped towards him warily. He lifted his hand and wiped his tears before bringing him into a hug. Naruto buried his head within his best friend's chest, letting out all the tears he was trying to hold back. He cried until his chest was sore from shaking, his hands were pale from gripping onto the other teen's shirt, and his head ached.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said into the silence of the room. Naruto looked up at him with questioning eyes; he still didn't trust himself to speak. "I did it because I wanted it too. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry for that."

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his golden spikes and Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling. He never would've thought that Sasuke wanted him as much as he did.

"The truth is, I loved you since I first met you." Sasuke admitted, staring intently at him.

"T-that was in the fourth grade!" Naruto said incredulously.

"Hn." He nodded.

He sighed, letting go of him but staying close. He had a small crush on Sakura back then but he never voiced it because he didn't want Sasuke to turn away from him. Sasuke hated the pink haired girl almost viciously back then. He used to hit her for trying to touch him; he didn't stop hitting her until middle school. That was around the time he got kidnapped.

"I'm sorry too." Naruto said, a blush coming on his face.

"Why? There isn't anything you should feel sorry for."

"I'm sorry for leaving."

Sasuke chuckled, grabbing him closer to him again. He kissed his forehead. "We're even."

"Does this mean that we're boyfriends?" he asked hopefully.

The Uchiha smirked. "Would you like to be?"

Naruto pushed him away. He hated when Sasuke was arrogant. He folded his arms over his chest, and turned his head to the side.

"Hn. I'll take that as a yes."

"That doesn't mean a yes, you bastard!" he yelled.

Sasuke stepped forward, slamming their lips together and Naruto responded instantly. The kiss didn't last long because the other teen pulled away, a smirk still on his face.

"You were saying?"

"Bastard!"

"You love me." He said.

Naruto paused, a blush staining his cheeks. "I guess I do."

They were silent but both moved forward, wrapping each other within their arms. Naruto couldn't be more relieved. He smiled happily. Sasuke loved him.

"I have a question." Sasuke paused. "How was the walk back home with that hangover?"

He scowled. Sasuke really needed to work on his conversation tactics. It didn't help that the raven was lightly groping his ass in the process and the smug tone in his voice. Was he a closet pervert? He tried to calm his anger down but was unable to.

"Sasuke." He said sweetly. Naruto stared up at the taller of the two. "Remove your hands from my ass or I'm going to show you how I felt when I walked back home."

**The End**


End file.
